Fusion
by Avalene
Summary: It begins as an unusual Veela love story.. until something unexpected happens. Something that could not only destroy the bond, but the bonded themselves. Fusion of body, fusion of mind, light and darkness intertwined. Slash. Draco and Harry.
1. Part 1: Ch 1

_Disclaimer _- I don't own this bit of fun I wrote, sadly, because I did not create the characters or the world of HP. Slash warning. AU of course. Takes place instead of the sixth onward just because. Enjoy the random luff of doom. Can't believe the series is over, ah well, I enjoyed it while it lasted. I already have four and a half chapters written out for this, so ... for that long at least there will be speedy updates. And during that time I shall work on my other fanfics. Nifty system... wonder why I didn't think of it before.

----

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you…_

----

"Narcissa! What have you done?"

Draco woke to the sound of his father's voice rising in panic. It wasn't the first time that his father's voice woke him in such a manner. He wondered what it was this time. He hoped it wasn't about the flamingo in the pond… it had made Mother smile. Few things did, and it made the rare sight even more special.

"The Dark Lord shall not have my son now!" his mother's voice sounded shrilly.

Ah. That again. They always argued about it, whether or not he'd become a Deatheater when he left school. The argument was pointless. It was his choice.

"Mother, Father?" Draco said sleepily, sitting up in his bed. Then, as his sleep-induced confusion wore off, he blinked. "Father!" His father was in Azkaban wasn't he? Neither answered him.

"How could you cast that on our son without my permission?" Lucius demanded fiercely. He truly loved his wife, he did, but this… he wasn't sure he could forgive. Ever. His child. His only child. Draco.

"Cast what?" Draco asked, faintly annoyed that he hadn't gotten a response. Neither of the pair would look at the bed. It was almost as if they were afraid to. Nonsense.

"Draco will come back to his body eventually, Lucius."

_Wait, what was that_?

"My son is dead!"

_Okay that's even worse_.

"Technically, yes. But he'll get better."

_Uh… ? Precisely how in Merlin's name is that possible if I'm dead?!_

"You're mad, woman."

_That seems like the most likely explanation. Mum cracked._

"What are you two talking about?" Draco asked, getting more frustrated and freaked out as time passed. No one said anything or looked at him, and his parents' conversation got more bizarre and worrisome. "Look at me! Someone look at me!" He jumped out of bed, barely feeling the cold floor, and ran in between his parents glaring at each other.

They took no notice. That was when he began to get scared. He looked at the bed, which his parents were avoiding. It still held his body. _So I am dead, _he thought, strangely calm for a moment. It didn't last. "Oh oh oh," he couldn't stop repeating that little sound even though he hadn't been aware that he'd been making it at first. His nails dug into his top lip as he covered his mouth. He had strange a feeling that he was about to get hysterical.

"That may be, Lucius," the beautiful, but possibly raving mad, woman murmured. She'd finally gathered the nerve to walk up to her son's bed to look at the still form. "But I don't care. He won't have my Draco." She gave her husband an almost innocently sweet smile. "You aren't aware of what I cast, precisely?"

"I am…" the Deatheater lied, realized that she could see through it, and stiffened.

"It caused his soul to leave his body, unharmed yet unable to return, and his body to remain as it would in the grip of death until his return."

"You said he couldn't return," Lucius whispered.

"Without help," Narcissa murmured softly, eyes downcast. That was the problematic part.

"Whose?"

"I don't know!" Draco's mother wailed suddenly. "It's vague about that part, something about spirits being invisible except to their other half unless they are actually dead and choose to remain earthbound. He has to find his other half and his other half must return him to his body somehow." She looked up at her love, trying to reassure and receive reassurance at the same time. "He'll come back."

Lucius looked troubled, then nodded. It wasn't quite as bad as he'd feared. However… "Draco will be displeased. He would want some choice in the matter. What if the other half is a mudblood. Or worse…"

Narcissa gave him a sharp look, and said in a soft voice, "Well, then we'd have to switch sides, darling, if we'd want our son and his other half to survive. Difficult as it may be." She sighed. "If only it were easy leaving the Dark Lord, but he'd be so angry. We'd need protection for our sweetums."

Draco snorted. Sweetums? When had she ever called him that? Despite that, the rest of her words sunk in. What if his other half was a Muggle? He felt a sickening nervousness, what if his other half was a witch he knew? What if she hated him and refused to return him to his body? Would he wander the Earth forever, or at least until his body truly died…

"How long does he have?" Lucius asked, startling his son from his uneasy reverie.

His wife stared at him, wide-eyed. That was a good question. She pulled an ancient little book filled with notes out of a pocket of her robes and flipped through it. "Hmm. Depends." She looked perturbed.

"What do you mean, it depends?" Lucius asked impatiently. Draco would have liked to do the same, a little louder, and a little more hysterically. There was a time limit, and it wasn't concrete? How long did he have?

"Well, he has about six months, if he doesn't find his other half," she swallowed. She could have just killed her son. Narcissa forced her head up, and continued, "If he does find his other half, he may survive with his soul unscathed, until his body rots or until he is returned." She closed her eyes.

Draco, meanwhile, poked his body. It wouldn't let him in, of course. Bloody thing, sixteen years he lived in it and it chose now to disobey him. Then he noticed his wand poking out from under his pillow. He tried to pick it up, but it barely moved as his hand passed through it. He cursed under his breath.

"This is interesting," Lucius murmured, having taken the notebook from his wife. She was now sitting on the edge of the bed looking forlorn. "Says that once he's with his other half, he'll somehow be more solid. More solid than a ghost, visible to others if he chooses, and … like a poltergeist he'll be able to affect things. So even if it takes a while to convince his other half to visit Malfoy Manor," he chuckled, "he won't be too inconvenienced by lacking a body. Knowing Draco, he might have a bit of fun."

He then noticed his wife's distress. He sighed, and sat next to her. "Lovey, he'll make it. Despite himself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco exclaimed, then felt a chill.

A ghost was looking at him, apparently it had went right through him and was more than a little surprised. "You're alive?"

"Am I?" Draco murmured, before looking up at the ghost. It reminded him of a portrait in the house, he couldn't remember which… "I won't be for long if I don't find my 'other half'." He sighed.

"That? Your mother found my old spell book?" The strange old ghost looked amused.

"It was yours? Then this is your fault!" Draco cried, pointing to his lifeless body on the bed.

"Not entirely mine, I assure you," the ghost said coolly. "I am sure some of the fault would lay with your mother."

"Don't speak of my mother."

"I shall do as I wish in my own home," the ghost replied. "I built this house, and to think of some of the guests I've been getting lately. Disgraceful, that excuse for a Dark Lord. Is that all wizardkind can muster up nowadays?"

"Ah… I… er…" Draco felt as if, by speaking to this ghost, he'd been Confounded.

"Never mind that," the strange Malfoy of ancient days said brightly, "About your 'other half' you must find him within three months or your soul will be damaged."

"Mother said six…"

"Mother was wrong, who wrote that book, she or I?" the ghost replied irately. "I made a few errors, in my research, that I found out entirely too late…"

"Sorry."

"To find your other half, search for the one person in all your life - other than that scum Voldemort he doesn't really count as his soul is ripped in shreds - that you've felt strongly for. Love or hate, it doesn't matter. Actually, hate is probably more likely. Your 'other half' is your complete opposite. She - actually he is more likely in your case -"

"Excuse me!" Draco stared at him.

"It's okay, dear, wizards do that all the time, didn't you know?" the wizard said oddly amused. "Well, not openly. Usually one of the pair pretends to be a woman for some weird reason." He shrugged. "It matters not. You'll still have an heir and that's all that matters."

"How?" Draco asked, utterly bemused.

"Dear me! Haven't you heard the facts of life yet? Well, it isn't my place, but the same way as any witch and wizard get a child. Well, not exactly, but the basics are the same."

Draco blushed - strange that he could as a spirit - and made a face at the wizard-ghost.

"Kehehe. As I was saying, was there anyone you've felt that strongly about?"

"No," Draco whispered, then remembered something that would have made him choke to death if he was currently residing in a living body rather than spirit matter. Whatever that was. He remembered standing in Madame Malkins and meeting a scruffy little boy looking as confused as could be. Trying to talk to him, as friendly as he knew how to be. Despite the scruffiness, he'd wanted desperately to be that boy's friend, his best friend, at Hogwarts. In hindsight, he'd said things that could only have upset the boy. Intense anger following that same boy's repulsion of him, and years - and years - of fighting. Enjoying pushing Potter until he snapped, despite the injuries he'd get. Better than being ignored. No. No possible way…

"I take it that you know who to seek, now?" the ghost asked kindly. There was no way that it was in his family. Could be Dumbledore, interfering old man.

"I do," Draco hissed through his teeth. He wondered whether it'd be better to let his body die…

"Go, then, child," the ghost of Malfoy Manor banished him from the grounds. Until the time that he meets his other half, he could not return. Otherwise he'd never leave.

----


	2. Part 1: Ch 2

_Disclaimer _- I don't own this bit of fun I wrote, sadly, because I did not create the characters or the world of HP. Slash warning. AU of course. Takes place instead of the sixth onward just because. Enjoy the random luff of doom. Can't believe the series is over, ah well, I enjoyed it while it lasted.

----

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you…_

----

"Find Potter, find Potter," Malfoy snarled as he drifted through the clouds. "Does anyone realize how difficult that is?" Other than Voldemort, that was, who knew precisely how impossible a task that was.

Much of his time was up, already. He'd lost track of the day, the month even, so he was getting worried. He didn't feel panicky quite yet but it was close. "Where do I go?" he asked of the wind. It didn't answer, never did. Ah. Might as well check the Weasley's again. He hadn't been there the first two times, though. Third time's the charm.

Draco could feel the difference in the house, and realized Harry was in it. It was neater - they apparently tidied up for guests - and there were many wards around the property. He drifted through them easily, and gazed at the place his rival was currently calling home.

The Burrow. A strange place. He was slightly amazed, he refused to admit, as he had never seen building quite like it. Perhaps it might collapse before he met Potter.

No such luck.

Burned into his retina, was the image of Harry-bloody-Potter being chattered at by Ginny Weasley in the gardens. A few gnomes were watching, sniggering, from a few uneven bushes.

Oh fury.

Draco drifted down, and sat in her. A moment later, she screamed and fled. _Oooh that must've been cold_, Draco giggled. Wait, he didn't giggle, he sniggered. Like the gnomes? Of course not! Where did you ever get the idea that a Malfoy and a couple of gnomes could be alike in any way whatsoever?

"What…" Harry was looking though him - no at him "Malfoy?" He had looked upset that the Weasley girl had fled from him, but now there was annoyance - he must've realized that Draco had done that to the red-head on purpose - and something else. "You're dead?" Draco was shocked to see that Harry Potter didn't look happy about that.

"Just about," Draco shrugged.

"And you've decided to haunt me," Harry rolled his eyes. "You're such a pest."

"I am not a bug!"

Harry burst out laughing, and said, grinning at the indignant spirit, "I meant you're a nuisance."

Draco sulked. Here he was, on a quest to save his life, and Potter was laughing at him. "I didn't want to haunt you," he complained. "I wasn't really given a choice."

"Oh?" the laughter subsided, and the green-eyed wizard waited. Expecting an explanation.

Draco refused to tell him, that he was his other half and he had to find him and bring him home to become whole again. He'd just haunt Potter, drive him nutters… however those annoying green eyes bothered him. "I'm not exactly dead," he confessed, as if it were the worst of sins.

"Not exactly?"

"I'm just mostly dead."

"Mostly dead?"

"Stop repeating everything I say!"

"Ah. Alright."

"My body is - kind of - alive back at the Manor. Though it seems dead."

"Er…"

"My Mother decided to pretend to kill me once she'd heard that I would join the ranks of Deatheaters," the blond sighed. "At least Father's at home, so the Dark Lord probably won't kill her for it. I think she's a little mad."

"You were going to join the Deatheaters," Potter said flatly. He didn't bat an eyelash at the statement that Lucius Malfoy had somehow escaped Azkaban.

"Yes. He was going to kill her," Draco replied emotionlessly. He was glad he could pull it off. There was no need to explain who 'He' or 'Her' were.

"I see," Harry mumbled. And he did. If he'd had a chance to save his parents… he still couldn't have joined the Deatheaters… could he? It would be tempting if it would've worked. You only ever had two parents. Of course, a one year old did not have a choice.

"Harry," Fred sat down on one side of Harry.

"Have you gone mad?" George sat on the other side. Draco moved aside just in time.

"Not quite," Harry replied cheerily.

The twins smiled at his good humor, but then, more seriously, Fred asked "Who were you just talking to? There are enough wards here to block-"

"A ghost?" Harry asked.

"Well," George looked at his brother, who shrugged.

"That's a good question."

"You were talking to a ghost?"

"Of who?"

It was like Harry was being bombarded, Draco thought, drifting above them.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry replied. Spooky-like.

"Haha." It wasn't laughter, it was flat out spoken. The twins weren't amused.

"Show yourself," Harry muttered.

Draco made a face. He could only appear to Harry … but that was only until he found Harry? He wasn't sure how to 'appear', but he forced himself to want George and Fred Weasley to see him. Their gaping expressions were amusing enough to make up for showing himself. "I'm not dead," he muttered.

"Sure you aren't." It was probably George. Maybe?

"Don't worry, Harry, we won't say a thing." Possibly Fred.

"What?" Harry blinked at them.

"You have the living spirit of Draco Malfoy under our roof. Probably everyone would be terribly upset if they found out. Ginny would." There was an amused glance between the boys. "She's kind of a jealous girl, sometimes. You being haunted, constantly, would also put a damper on things."

Harry choked. They knew he liked Ginny? How? He'd barely realized that! Wait, constantly? The blond boy wouldn't…

"So there is a bright side to me being stuck with you," Draco murmured. He blinked when the twins laughed. At what he said? Was it funny? He frowned at them.

Harry grumbled something under his breath.

"Time for dinner, Harry," one of the twins said abruptly, heading back to the Burrow. Harry got up, to follow them, but hesitated and glanced at Draco.

"I'll wait… which room?" Draco asked.

"The orange one up top," Harry said. Someone was calling him and he ran inside. Draco watched for a moment, then drifted to the top. Through the roof. In the attic was a ghoul. Aah. He drifted down through another floor, and thought he had landed in a furnace for a moment. Then he sighed. It was the room, so very orange. And what a lame team. He shook his head, closed his eyes, and dozed off a foot or so above the bed.

----

"I'm supposed to meet Hermione in the garden," Ron told Harry in a hushed voice. Afraid someone would hear about his little rendezvous to break it up. "I'll be a little late."

Harry nodded, exhausted. After dinner, they'd played some chess, and he lost spectacularly. Phlegm -er, Fleur- had been most amused.

He might've done alright if it hadn't been Ron he'd been playing against. And half of his pieces had switched sides somehow before the end. That couldn't have been right…

Then the twins dragged him off to explain some thing they'd invented, and wanted to test.

He had barely escaped.

He slumped into the room, and fell into the bed, before remembering. But he was so tired, he couldn't even open his eyes. "G'night," he muttered, barely audible.

----

Draco woke up from his doze as someone stumbled into the room. He smirked when he realized that it was Potter, but the dark haired boy just collapsed in the bed.

The blond barely heard the 'G'night' that came from an apparently sleeping form.

He'd noticed something. He couldn't touch anyone, he went right through them. But… he touched the side of his other half's face. He lowered himself onto the boy.

He couldn't rest in the bed, unfortunately, but sleeping in the air wasn't as comfortable as it seemed. Attempt to turn over and you might end up spinning… but his new 'bed' was solid if thin.

----

Harry woke, as Ron got up in the morning.

"Hey, 'Morning Harry," Ron said cheerily when he saw his friend was awake. "Mum is almost done with breakfast." The scent of food made both boys' stomachs growl.

Harry smiled, and tried to get up but there was an odd weight holding him down. He glanced, expecting to see himself tangled in the blankets maybe. He wasn't prepared for the sight of Malfoy laying there as comfy as could be. Er. He glanced at Ron. "I'll be down in a bit," he mumbled.

Ron nodded, and left, closing the door.

"Get up, get off," Harry hissed at Draco.

Draco woke up slowly, and felt something warm and soft and hard underneath him. He snuggled closer, simply because it felt so good to do so. "Mmmm."

"Wake up," Harry insisted, cheeks almost scarlet. He couldn't get out from under the spirit, couldn't detach him… and he had to get up. Er, actually, that was his problem… he was getting up. Though that exact phrase sounded odd for some reason.

The blonde opened a gray eye, and -taking a deep breath- opened the other one. He gazed sleepily at his bed. Which was looking at him. Huh? He blinked rapidly, trying to wake up the rest of the way. Memories flooded him. He was 'dead,' Potter was his other half, he nearly failed to find him in time, he saw him with Ginny, he fell asleep on him. And he became aware, slowly and pleasantly, of the heat growing beneath him.

"Malfoy!"

Draco smiled, and dragged one nail along the other wizards arm. As he did so, a scratch formed. Interesting. Very… interesting.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry demanded.

"Mmm? Sorry. Was just checking something out," Draco murmured into the folds of Potter's pajamas.

Had he just said sorry? Harry was confused. And hot.

"I didn't tell you everything about my… predicament," Draco began.

"That has to wait," Harry cut him off firmly. "I must- bathroom."

The blond spirit sighed and rolled off of him. Watching him go… then, with a mischievous glint in his gray eyes, following. Harry was nowhere to be seen. Where was the bloody bathroom? He slipped into the bathroom, just as Harry finished. Draco smirked, and wrapped his arms around the other boy from behind.

"Eeek!"

"Eeek? What am I, a mouse?" Draco asked indignantly, buttoning Harry's pants back up reluctantly. However solid he felt, he didn't exactly have a body… he suddenly had an image of himself, teasing Harry in every way possible, surrounded by people, unseen.

"Y-you startled me," the other wizard managed. He was breathing too fast, and felt caught. He glared at the spirit suddenly, via mirror, as he walked to the sink, "Get out, I can't believe you followed me in here."

"Harry, you okay in there?" Ron's voice outside.

"Ah. Y-yes," Harry stuttered.

"As cute as that stutter is, Potter, cut it out. It's not like you," Draco said without thinking. He knew that the twins would know, but everyone else… they were going to get suspicious. How fun.

"Cute," Harry mumbled. He was much quieter now, so his friends wouldn't think he was talking to himself again. The green eyes met the gray ones in the mirror and the boy started to laugh, oh so quietly. "I have a monkey on my back."

"What?!" Draco released his other half at once. "A monkey, did you call me? I'll get you for that!" He scowled when the other's only reaction was giggles. "I… I won't tell you what's going on!" The giggles subsided, and Potter gazed at him silently. It was unnerving. He stuck his tongue out.

"Tell me?" Harry asked quietly, and it took but moments for him to get Draco to spill about everything.

In the end, he was looking at his other half with concern. He was going to make him go away… maybe not now, but as soon as he got bored or fed up.

"I can't take you back yet," Harry whispered softly, so unexpectedly that Draco turned to him with his mouth wide open. "I've rushed into things before… and they…" he blinked rapidly for some reason "… did not turn out well."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, confused. "For the past five years you've been fighting against Vol- You-Know-Who's return, and -"

"And people have died because of it," Harry finished. "Not me, I managed to survive, but Cedric… and Sirius…" his face crumpled at the mention of his Godfather. Such a short time ago.

"Sirius. You can't mean… Black?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry nodded numbly, and left the room. Draco followed, drifting after him at a much slower pace. He floated behind Harry at the table, and smiled when George winked at him.

"Dust in my eye," he muttered to Ron when his brother looked at him oddly.

"'Arry! G'mornin.'" The female half of the room winced slightly as something pale and pretty flounced into the room. Draco hissed at her, and was startled to see Fred snort into his breakfast, and George chuckle. Perhaps he shouldn't be so obvious.

"Hey Fleur," Harry said to his toast, unaffected completely for once.

Draco's eyes widened when Fleur's eyes met his. She frowned, and glanced at Harry, back up at him, and bit her lip.

Draco scowled, to put an end to whatever she was wondering, and grabbed Harry out of his seat. To everyone not aware of the Malfoy lurking in residence, it appeared that Harry's chair flung him off. Eyes on the Veela girl, he wrapped his arms tightly around Harry and started kissing his neck, his face, his eyes, his lips… he couldn't stop what he started. After a few moments, he was in delirium.

Fleur blushed and sat down. It seemed almost familiar, like a story she'd heard over and over again… she had never really believed it possible. Until now.

"Harry?" Ron began, his voice concerned. His friend had an odd look on his face when he'd been thrown from his chair. After struggling a moment, Harry ran out of the kitchen, out of the Burrow. "What was that?"

"A Veela just chose Harry for his mate," Fleur replied, sounding extremely surprised. It was rare, for Veela mixed with Wizard blood usually ended that compulsion. Except in stories, where spells or potions allowed that compulsion to return, to lead the young to their life mates. Unfortunately it usually did not last long enough to find the mate unless they already knew who it was… the boy had been lucky.

"Hhnh?" Ginny made an odd noise, she might've choked. "What? But… how? I didn't see a Veela - other than you!"

"I saw him," Fred and George said at the same time, and grinned. "And we're not telling who, either. We said we wouldn't." The snickered when their family - and Hermione - bombarded them with questions.

"We said we wouldn't say a thing," George whispered to his brother. "And so we won't say 'a thing,'" Fred replied with a grin.

"It was Draco Malfoy!" they proclaimed, only to be pelted with a turnip out of nowhere. There were no turnips at the table, so it must've come from nowhere, even though it was against the laws of magic for food to come from nowhere…

"Eet was," Fleur said after a few moments, confirming what everyone thought was the twin's joke to being reality.

"Merlin's pants," Ron muttered. "Poor Harry. Stuck with the Ferret."

"What are you going on about, Ron?" Hermione asked, a dreamy look on her face. Well, she knew about Malfoy being an annoying git, but everything she'd read about Veela and their mates was just… fantastic. To find a soul mate. She sighed.


	3. Part 1: Ch 3

_Disclaimer _- I don't own this bit of fun I wrote, sadly, because I did not create the characters or the world of HP. Slash warning. AU of course. Takes place instead of the sixth onward just because. Enjoy the random luff of doom. Can't believe the series is over, ah well, I enjoyed it while it lasted.

----

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you…_

----

Harry fell down in the garden, and didn't bother to get up. A now-familiar weight rested on his back, and he closed his eyes.

"Potter, I'm sorry…" Draco murmured, burying his face in his other half's neck. "I couldn't stop. I just meant to ... I don't know but …" his voice shook. Beneath him, Harry didn't move. "I want…" he stopped himself. "If you bring me back to myself, you'll be rid of me." He didn't want to be gotten rid of. He wanted to stay like this, it was the only way to stay with his mate. Too bad that was the last thing his mate wanted.

"How?"

"I… don't know. There's a ghost there that told me what to do so far, but now I'm at a complete loss. Potter, I need your help." Draco got off of Harry's back.

Harry rolled onto his back, and gazed at the spirit that haunted him for a night and the morning. "I'll help you, if it's at all possible," Harry said quietly. The small smile on Malfoy's lips so used to smirking, was a strange sight. Actually, slightly scary. "Er. But, Malfoy, would you _please _not smile. Please?"

Draco's smile grew even more 'scary'. He said, with frightening cheer, "Only if you beg."

"What?"

Draco knelt in front of Harry, and pulled him up -by his shirt- into the same position. "Beg, Potter." The smile lingered on his lips, unnerving Harry. "C'mon."

"Wait," Hermione called, hurrying towards them. The Weasley's and Miss Delacour followed close behind.

Harry heard Draco hiss this time, baring his teeth and his glaring gray eyes promising pain to any that ventured closer.

"It _is _him," Ron choked. Apparently they could all see Draco now. Ron, for one, was staring with a mixture of fascination and revulsion. He hated Draco, but Veela mates…

Draco decided that none of them mattered. He pulled Harry into a kiss, and was pleasantly surprised when the other's lips parted for him. He moaned into his mate's open mouth, before snogging him senseless. After plundering his mouth, the blond boy pulled back. He smirked to see Potter's eyes closed, his lips parted slightly, his cheeks flushed. "And imagine what it'd be like if I was really here," he whispered.

----

Two boys on a broomstick, flying above the clouds, the air chill so high. Two boys, though only one visible. They were nearing the Manor. "I've been through this before," Draco complained. "There won't be a problem getting through the defenses. I'm here."

"You aren't, physically," Harry said doubtfully. "I don't think this counts. How do I get them to let me in? Knock on the front gates?"

"That might work," Draco sighed. "Although you'll have to convince them that you're the one that must wake me, and that the Dark Lord must not be called."

"Yes, one insignificant problem," Harry replied sarcastically, landing the broom. It would be on foot from here. He was surprised that there weren't Deatheaters about.

"Father is keeping them at bay, and the Dark Lord cares not since I'm supposedly dead and Mother has been driven mad by grief. At least, that's how she would act. Even if I was dead, she'd be glad I was safe from him."

They paused at the gates. A ghost waited on the other side. Seeing them, it nodded, and the gates swung open. They entered, and Harry tried ignore the feeling that he was walking into a trap. It was difficult not to, the sound the gates made as they closed behind him was so final.

"Harry, hurry. I probably haven't got much time. My body might not take me back. I can't remember how much time I've got left." Draco was panicking.

"Hush, boy, you've probably got a month," the ghost said reassuringly.

"Probably!" Draco yelled, and grabbed Harry's hand. To Harry's shock, he took flight, going straight up, before steering towards his bedroom window. It was so fast, in moments they were crashing through glass. Actually, Draco passed through and Harry crashed. He landed on the floor, bleeding all over. Draco barely noticed, and tried to climb back into his body. It did _not _work. "Damn!"

"You're forgetting something," the ghost murmured from the broken window.

"Shut up!" Draco scratched at his inert body. Harry had to stop him, and the shaking spirit of the blond wizard started to sob. He didn't want to die. He was so close.

"You must hurry, someone would have heard that crash," the ghost sighed, unheard.

"What do I do? Potter!" he slumped against his other half, feeling defeated.

"Yes, Potter," the ghost repeated. He gave the pair an odd look. "Do you want to hear how to complete the bond or what?"

"What? What bond?" Draco asked, lost.

"The Veela bond," the ghost said, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. "You know about the Veela blood in your father's veins…? No? Interesting. Ah, well, nothing to about it now. You've found your mate, and you must complete the bond to be complete." He sighed. "Not like it was in the old days. Wizards used to be proud to have magical blood, but now?"

"How do we complete the bond?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Must I explain to you as well, Potter?" the wizard-ghost sounded amused again. "When two wizards love each other very much-"

"Ack!" Harry buried his face in his hands. "I get it, I get it!" He did _not _want some elderly Malfoy ghost lecturing him about sex.

"Sorry Potter, looks like you'll have to take me," Malfoy said, not looking sorry at all. In fact, he looked rather triumphant. He tilted his head at the ghost. "Get out. Please. Now."

The ghost pouted for a moment, then drifted away from the window to seek amusement elsewhere. Hopefully.

Harry looked from Draco's inert body, to his spirit body. He was blushing brilliantly.

"I know doing it with a guy is different than with a girl, but… please tell me that you know how," Draco began, profoundly embarrassed despite his excitement about what he now knew what was happening.

"Er. Of course. Kinda," Harry mumbled. He began crawling onto the bed. Halfway to the unconscious boy, he was pounced on.

"Well, it's kinda like this," Draco murmured in Harry's ear as he began to tear the clothes off his mate. Neither was aware of the strange sight it made, clothes being torn off a boy by invisible hands. Neither was aware that Draco's parents had run into the room. The crash had been exceedingly loud, and had echoed through the empty Manor.

"Aah," Harry said, as he noticed the two blonds watching. It wasn't a scream, it was more like the build up to one.

Draco glanced at them, and stopped attacking Harry instantly. "Damn." He made himself visible to his parents. "Hello Mum. Da." He was sitting cross legged in midair.

"Draco!" the beautiful woman that was his mother seemed to have aged in the short time he was gone. Both of his parents did. She was about to fling her arms about his neck, when he tumbled backwards and landed abruptly in Harry's lap. That drew his parents attention back to the half naked boy on their son's bed.

He blushed. "Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy…" his eyes were wide. It was as if he wasn't sure whether to be terrified or just terribly embarrassed.

"Potter," Draco drawled to the boy sitting next to and beneath him. "Embarrassed and bare assed are very close to one another, and you are very close to one or the other." That said, he began giggling hysterically. He was in an unusual mood.

"Draco…" Lucius glanced from the spirit to the body. "Can't you… reattach yourself somehow?"

"Oh, yes father," Draco giggled. "But not in front of you and Mum. Potter must do the honors for me, you understand, and he's very shy. I'm not sure we'd manage if we had an audience."

"Draco!" Narcissa gasped, and then began laughing quietly. She finally understood one of the passages in the book, now. "Oh, my."

"Let's give these boys some privacy, dear," Mr. Malfoy told his wife, a small smile that was playing with his lips betraying his emotions.

Mrs. Malfoy stood up, straight. "You're quite right, love. Have fun, boys." She winked and walked right out of the room, followed by her husband.

"That's scary, that is," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Yes, they are, aren't they?" Draco smiled proudly.

"I was talking abut you, too."

Draco pretended a look of hurt. He was startled by a hug.

"I was just joking," Potter said into his hair.

Draco smiled. "So was I." He was abruptly released. About to complain, he saw that Harry was taking his clothes off. That was all right then. He smiled, and watched with a small smile. The smile grew, when he saw that Harry was somewhat self-conscious about his knobby knees. "Take it all off," he said, in a mock-wild cry.

Harry just gave him a startled look, blushing, so he fell quiet again.

It felt odd, watching his body being slowly stripped. He couldn't feel a damned thing. It was not fair. Nothing was in his body to feel Potter touch him! Still, he was practically drooling, watching. _I'm not a perverted observer,_ Draco told himself firmly. _That's my body he's going to … hey, it doesn't look dead anymore. Good, I don't think Harry was very interested in doing a cadaver. Even one as handsome as mine._

"Draco," Harry looked back at him… to see him looking left out. Strange, since it was his body. But understandable. He hung his head. "I can't do it."

"What do you mean?" Draco demanded. Was it because he was watching? There was no way he was going to NOT watch. It was his body!

"It's not alive." His lip actually quivered.

_Argh. Dammit, Potter, you're not allowed to be cute! _"It's not dead, you know," Draco tried to reassure him.

"But you're not there," Harry said plaintively. He blinked, at the strange expression on the blonde's face.

"Exactly!" he rounded on the now - naked boy. "And I never will be if you don't." He crawled on top of him, stopping here and there to place a kiss, or to give a little lick. "C'mon, Potter." He didn't have to strip… his clothes simply vanished. Being a spirit was fun, sometimes.

Harry's gasp of surprise quickly turned into a moan. Draco in turn, was surprised, as Harry flipped him onto his back. Seemed the green-eyed wizard knew what to do all along… or perhaps it was just instinct that moved him in a way that made the blond writhe? Oh, yes, this was _fun_.

"Potter," he breathed into his mate's neck, "I want you inside me." Harry attempted to obey, but it didn't quite work the way he'd planned. Laying on top of Draco, he hadn't known what was under his lover. He immediately noticed the difference between the warm, glowing, living Draco, and what he had entered. Yet he couldn't stop. His body was moving now of its own accord, and the sensations were almost enough to drive him mad. "Draco." He managed to breathe the name, though it was barely audible, and collapsed.


	4. Part 1: Ch 4

_Disclaimer _- I don't own this bit of fun I wrote, sadly, because I did not create the characters or the world of HP. Slash warning. AU of course. Takes place instead of the sixth onward just because. Enjoy the random luff of doom. Can't believe the series is over, ah well, I enjoyed it while it lasted.

----

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you…_

----

Harry woke up, slowly. He had dreamed that he had slept with Draco Malfoy, whose body had been completely unconscious, motionless, had seemed almost dead. A shudder ran through his body. Disturbing in the extreme. He had to be sick in the head. One thing, to be attracted to a clearly attractive guy. But to take his unconscious body, that was kind of gross… well not gross, so much as creepy.

"Harry," a too-familiar voice murmured sleepily. "If anything could make a morning good, it's waking up with you."

Harry twisted in the bed he lay in, and stared straight into the gray eyes of one Draco Malfoy. He stared, confused, for a moment, before realizing that it hadn't been a dream. He was creepy, then. So be it.

"Don't you see, Potter?" Draco said to the dazed teenager, propping himself up on his elbows. "You've done it. I'm me again." He grinned.

"No, you aren't," Harry mumbled. "You're being far too pleasant."

"Mmm," Draco sighed, and lay back down. "Must have something to do with being shagged senseless last night. I think I came back to myself halfway through." He gave his other half a look, "I really wasn't sensible, I admit. Otherwise I might've bitten you. You're far too rough."

"I… ah… sorry," Harry ducked his head, hair covering his eyes.

"I was teasing, Harry, really." Draco shook his head. "So, if I may ask, who was your first? That Cho girl? The Weaselette? Granger?" He grimaced, and then asked, "Please tell me it wasn't the Weasel himself?" He really wanted to know whose eyes he had to claw out.

Harry shook his head violently.

"None of them? Then who was it?" Draco asked, curious now. "Let's see, there was that Dean boy, and Neville-" he frowned, then shook his head"-never mind that. One of the Weasley twins?" He smirked, as he saw Harry shook his head. "Both the Weasley twins? Oh, and Lee Jordan, that would've made it inter-"

"Draco!" Harry looked shocked. "The Weasley's and I are like family. Though Ginny… for a while we had crushes on each other, but not at the same time." He shrugged. "And Lee Jordan?" As Malfoy said, that was an interesting thought, but no. He shook his head.

"Well, then. Who?" Draco was getting a little puzzled.

Under his breath, Harry grumbled, "You."

"What was that? Did you just say…?" Draco stared at him. Surely he had misheard.

Harry nodded and buried his face in his pillow. He was sick of his it burning like a fiery beacon.

"I… see," Draco said, trying to remain calm, but he couldn't breathe. He was the first. The only one who had _any _claim to Potter. And… he cursed silently. He had missed half of it! And couldn't even participate, due to his little problem. What if Harry had been put off him altogether? That nearly tore the blond apart.

Potter wasn't taking his face from the pillow, was he trying to suffocate himself? Draco panicked and forced Harry onto his back. Abruptly the boy covered his face with his hands, but Draco spied the blush.

"Ah, lover-boy," murmuring thusly, the wizard snuggled close to Harry, forgetting one important detail. Neither of them were wearing clothing. "Ah. Good morning," he said in an entirely different tone of voice. "I'm quite happy to see you as well." Serious tone cast aside, he laughed and hugged Potter to himself. "As I'm sure you can tell."

Harry, finally, had uncovered his eyes as he needed his arms for clinging. So, Draco's worries were for nothing. It seemed.

"Breakfast, young master." A house elf stood at the foot of the bed. Harry 'eeped' and tugged the blankets to his chin. Draco sighed for he had pulled away at the house elf's appearance. "If you don't come down, soon, Masters will come to check on you," he added quietly in an aside.

"Troli," Malfoy nodded to the elf, who vanished. He gave a resigned sigh, and slid out of bed. He felt bruised. Probably something to do with this being the first exercise he had in four months… the night before did not exactly count as he hadn't been able to move a muscle. He walked to his school trunk, which was at the foot of his bed, rather than to force himself to walk the distance to his closet. Closet, heh, it was actually a room…

"Harry, put these on," he said, tossing some robes he hoped would fit, before grabbing some clothing for himself. _Shouldn't be so cold, it's summer_, he grumbled mentally as he got dressed. Clothed, he turned and got to glimpse Harry doing the same. "A tad to big, but the right height." He peered at Harry, and frowned. "You're too skinny. That's not healthy."

"That's what happens when you're starved," Harry said carelessly.

"Starved?" Draco strode to Harry's side and demanded, "Who did it, who dared to-"

"Calm down," Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not so bad, I survived. Just the price of the blood protections I'm under until I'm of age."

"Your own family starved you?" Draco looked horrified. He had heard some rumors, but had instantly dismissed them. Though he hadn't dismissed others, the ones that he should have…

"Forget about it," Harry muttered. "Dumbledore talked to them. I'm sure they're still shaking. You don't want to see him when he's angry."

Draco bit his bottom lip, and nodded. He couldn't forget, but Harry didn't wish to speak about it. Though if his parents knew that Potter's childhood was anything but the pleasant dream they'd assumed, perhaps they would be more friendly towards him than otherwise? He'd have to wriggle a bit more information from Harry…

"Let's go, Draco. Eh… where are we going?" Harry asked, turning back to his other half as he reached the door. The blond hadn't moved. "Are you alright?"

"No, I am not," Draco said quietly. He was weak, just getting dressed had exhausted him. And school would begin so soon… oh… no.

"Accio broom," Harry muttered, doing something to his wand.

"Harry?"

"You're taking a broom to breakfast," Harry explained, as a broom zoomed in through the broken window.

Draco saw that it was his Nimbus 2001, and smiled. He sighed, "I still couldn't…" _Too damned weak._

"You're riding behind me, then," Harry said obstinately.

"Kay," the blond climbed up with a helping hand, and clung. He was shaking, this wasn't a good idea. But neither was keeping his parents waiting. They zoomed down the hallways, Draco whispering directions in Harry's ear. It was fun, he wished he had the gall to do it before.

Harry pulled up in front of the doors to the small dining room the family used for breakfasts, slid off the broom, and before Draco could protest, carried Draco inside. The broom trailed behind him, as Malfoy charmed as they walked away from it. They'd need it to get back.

"Draco! Is he hurt?" Narcissa Malfoy leapt up from her seat, but Draco waved her back down.

"Just very tired," he said, smiling, as Harry let him down. He managed not to stumble, as he walked to his seat. "I haven't moved in three months, you know. It'll be forever to get back into shape. Quidditch! Damn, Harry, there's no way I can beat you in this condition." He looked slightly sulky.

"You couldn't anyway," Harry teased, albeit truthfully. He added, to quell the glaring, "Too bad we're in different Houses, we're some of the best players in the school."

"Yeah, but there's no way I'd be in Gryffindor, and the thought of you in Slytherin…" Draco started to laugh. The corners of his parents' lips twitched simultaneously.

"Is unlikely, perhaps," Harry shrugged, "But as that was where the hat had originally intended me to go-"

"You kid!" Draco's mouth dropped open.

"I kid you not," Harry said, trying to keep a straight face.

"But why didn't you?" It was almost a wail.

"Well, it seems I heard," Harry said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "All the big, evil, baddies went to Slytherin. I couldn't go there. What would Hagrid think!" He began giggling.

"Hagrid, the gamekeeper?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

Harry nodded, smiling brightly. "He was the first wizard I ever met, you know. My uncle was having a little episode, because he didn't want me to find out that I was a wizard. It was unpleasant." He gave a little forced chuckle, as the food was served.

Everyone else was silent, listening. So he kept talking, barely touching his own food. "Poor Dudley thought he was going mad. Muttering his breath as he drove. I just wanted the letter." He shrugged, "No one had ever written directly to me, understand, so I was curious. Who in the world wanted to contact strange Potter, with his broken glasses and old baggy clothes? And, of course, why were Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia so desperate for me _not _to get it? We ended up on this little shack on a rocky little island. It was stormy. Oh, yeah, it was also the day before my eleventh birthday. Well, when Dudley's watch struck midnight, Hagrid burst in." Harry smiled, remembering. "He told me I was a wizard, after a bit of drama, and took me to Diagon Ally in the morning. That was the first birthday I remember enjoying. I'm sure the one I had with my parent's was fine, though." He sighed. Their eyes, watching him so, were making him nervous. "I met you that day, I think, Draco."

That seemed to snap the others out of their silence.

"I met you on your birthday?" Draco said, startled. Then he smiled, "The first birthday you remember enjoying? Nice."

"Heh, Draco… I knew practically nothing of the world which I was rejoining and you showed me that in the worst way possible, I think. That may have been the least pleasant part of the day."

Draco pouted, then stuck his tongue out at him. "I was trying to be nice," he muttered.

"It wasn't a very good try," Harry teased.

"I'm sure it was the first time he had the opportunity to try," Lucius commented. "The children he's played with all his life, were friends with him because of his name, not his personality."

Narcissa nodded, "Despite that, he turned out to be a fine young man."

"Mo_ther_," Draco whined. Not in front of Harry.

She smiled at him, reading him like an open book. Then she frowned, seeing just how exhausted he was. "You're not to get out of bed until you're better," she told him firmly.

"But that's precisely why I'm so weak," Draco complained. "I need exercise to get better, not rest."

"I'm sure Potter could give you all the exercise you need, without leaving your room," Lucius told his son. His faint amusement made both boys blush furiously.

Loving and teasing parents - that was simply something Harry had no experience with. The Weasleys, yes they were loving, but firm and stern because they _had _to be. Well, Mrs. Weasley was firm and stern. Mr. Weasley was a bit daft, Harry thought, though he was absolutely wonderful. This teasing was so different from what he had expected. Especially the cause of it.

"It's time for you to go back to bed, Draco," Narcissa decided.

"But Harry's hardly touched his food, and - look at him - he needs-"

Lucius glanced at the dark haired wizard and motioned for him to stand up.

Self-consciously, Harry stood to be scrutinized.

Lucius looked troubled. He knew the signs of starvation, and it looked like he was starved his entire childhood, and perhaps each summer he left school. It took his years of practice in hiding his emotion to hide his fury. "Yes, he needs to be fattened up, I agree." He glanced at his wife, but she was already bent on stuffing food down the boy's throat. He smiled. "Draco, come with me. I'll take you back to your room, your -friend- will join you when your mother is done mothering him."


End file.
